


The More My Prayer The Lesser Is My Grace

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare is vital, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Don't let the pretty title fool you this is just filth, Face-Fucking, Fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants writing, I don't know and I'm not sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Sub Keith, Such filth, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: “And I can see how hard you still are, I know you can come one more time - I can too, that’s how sexy you are. I swear I’ve been hard for hours, but  I’m still not gonna do anything you tell me I’m not allowed to do, Kitten, so you have to tell me when I ask you.” He gripped Keith’s chin, tilting his head up to meet Lance’s firm gaze. “Will you let me take you one more time?”





	The More My Prayer The Lesser Is My Grace

“C’mon, you can take one more, right?”

Lance’s voice felt distant somehow, even though he was only a short distance from where Keith lay on the floor, close enough to crouch down and stroke Keith’s hair with gentle, loving fingers. Keith shook his head, voice too hoarse from screaming for the last four hours to even attempt a verbal refusal. It was too much, it had _been_ too much, Keith was sore and sticky and tired and shaking and somehow still hard against his own will from the vibrator jammed tight in his ass and running at full power against his prostate. He’d already been fucked and plugged up before Lance’s come had a chance to start leaking out of him, already been toyed with and teased and pet and and sucked until he’d come three more times under Lance’s touch, already had his body used for hours until Lance had come on his face and thighs and even fucked his ass again before he’d slipped the vibrator back inside, stuffing Keith so full of hard plastic and warm semen it felt like Keith was bursting at the seams. Too full and too hot and hoo sensitive and there was no way, no way...

“Awww, come on, Kitten, don’t be like that,” Lance cooed, thumb swiping under Keith’s eyelashes to wipe away some of the stream of tears drying on his face. “I know you can. You’ve been so good for me, haven’t you Baby?” Had he? The words stirred something in Keith’s hazy mind, made him feel warm and soft and happy, made him want to keep being good for Lance. He felt himself throb around the vibrator, felt more tears well up in his eyes and somehow the only thought left in Keith’s brain was that he wanted, _needed_ to be a good boy, even if his body couldn’t take it. “And I can see how hard you still are, I know you can come one more time - I can too, that’s how sexy you are. I swear I’ve been hard for hours, but  I’m still not gonna do anything you tell me I’m not allowed to do, Kitten, so you have to tell me when I ask you.” He gripped Keith’s chin, tilting his head up to meet Lance’s firm gaze. “Will you let me take you one more time?”

It felt like an eternity passed in the time it took Keith to answer, mind moving as slow and foggily as the curiously sedate pace of his heartbeat. He didn’t even know what he was thinking about - didn’t know if he was thinking about anything at all, but he knew he was nodding and Lance was leaning down to kiss the tears from his eyelids and whisper, “That’s my good kitty.” and the words were filling Keith up with more gooey warmth in his chest and head than there even was filling up his ass right now so Keith was pretty sure it must be true and he really could handle anything. It must be true; Lance had said it was, after all, and even if Keith couldn’t quite remember what was going on or how they’d gotten here he knew that as long as Lance was here he was _safe_.

Lance was squeezing down on Keith’s jaw and he automatically opened it in response, and he knew he’d done right when Lance let go of the grip on Keith’s jaw to pet his hair again as his reward. A shiver of pleasure ran down Keith’s spine just from that, and when Lance slipped his cock into Keith’s waiting mouth he moaned, although he only noticed he had because Lance praised him for how good it had felt. Which was of course all the motivation Keith needed to do it again, take as much of Lance’s cock into his mouth and down his throat and moan loudly and unabashedly, relish in the way his lover’s hands curled into fist at his hair. The thought that he was making Lance feel good was making his own cock throb and he wanted more, wanted to be good for Lance and make Lance come like a good kitty, wanted his master to be pleased so badly that Keith was bobbing his head to greedily try and take in more dick, swallowing at the hard flesh like he was starving for it.

He didn’t start choking until Lance started to rock his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Keith’s throat little bits at a time. And though he gagged at the soft tip of Lance’s cock when it brushed against the back of his throat and he could feel the drool gathering at the corners of his lips and starting to spill out to run down his chin while Lance fucked his mouth Keith couldn’t bring himself to mind, didn’t _care_ , the discomfort nothing and unnoticeable in the face of his Lance’s voice praising him in soft awed, “So good, so good for me Baby”s.

Having lost all concept of time, Keith had no idea how long this continued. Just kept sucking on Lance past the point of his throat being raw, past the pain that should logically have been there but Keith couldn’t seem to notice in favor of chasing at the taste of precome brushing against his tongue, soak in the pleasure of his mouth being as stuffed full and filthy as his ass was. Just sat there on his knees so his Lance could hold his hair and fuck his throat, throbbing needily around the vibrator seated inside him and thinking of nothing but what else he could do with his mouth that might make Lance feel good.

And then Lance was pulling back, drawing himself out from between Keith’s swollen red lips and keeping his head held still with his hand, preventing Keith from following after and sucking Lance back into his mouth again like he was trying to do. “C’mon Kitten, relax, won’t do you much good if I just come down your throat, will it?”

Huh? It wouldn’t? Then what was the point if he wasn’t trying to make his master come? Wasn’t he supposed to be a good kitty? Keith swallowed around the excess saliva in his mouth, pouting even as Lance leaned down to meet him in a kiss, though it didn’t take more than a second or two for Keith to sink into it because he was feeling so loose and so sensitive right now, like every nerve ending under his skin was lit up like a switchboard specifically attuned to Lance’s touch.

Lance must have stopped kissing him at some point because he was behind Keith now, nosing the hair away from the back of his neck and guiding Keith to bend over, where he wrapped two fingers around the base of the vibrator to start gently sliding it free of Keith’s twitching body, a gasp torn out of Keith’s tired throat at the sensation.

He didn’t have a chance to feel empty, because Lance was already pressing the head of his cock against Keith’s rim by the time the toy hit the floor. Oh god… oh god no, Keith couldn’t take it, his body couldn’t handle being fucked again, not when every nerve was already on fire with oversensitivity. He shook his head again, growled out something that was supposed to have been ‘no,’ but didn’t end up sounding like any human word, but Lance was just making calming shushing noises in his ear and promising to take care of Keith and there was just no way _not_ to listen, not to let him in and accept Lance’s cock as it slowly inched inside his filthy, worn-out passage.

Lance stopped when he was halfway in, maybe even less. Keith found out why Lance pressed the tip of his dick right into Keith’s prostate, arms wrapping around Keith’s sweat-and-jizz-soaked body in a loose embrace that Lance used to reach in between Keith’s legs and curls his fist around Keith’s own forgotten dick. “Come on, Kitten,” he coaxed lovingly as he rocked his hips minutely, pushing the very tip of his cock against Keith’s prostate and no further in over and over and over, a tiny glide and a tiny stretch and a tiny movement that didn’t put much strain on Keith’s body but did have it shaking in ruined pleasure. “Come for me. It’s time to let go now, Sweetheart, come for Daddy one last time.”

It might have been the words, or the hand on his cock, or the insistent gentle grind against his most sensitive place so different from the feel of the vibrator that had been his constant companion for so long. It was probably the words, though, because Lance kept talking through the whole thing, gently goading Keith into finishing until he had no other option but to obey and come, hard and long and so intense he didn’t just see stars but entire nebulas exploding behind his eyes, more colors than he had even known existed flashing and swirling through his veins.

“So good for me,” Lance was purring, still buried half inside of Keith but blessedly no longer moving. “We’re almost done, just need you to be good for a little while longer.”

Keith didn’t even bother to nod, trusting Lance even without knowing what exactly he was promising. Just lay prone on the floor with his ass presented, barely more than the head of Lance’s cock still inside him and waiting in bliss for something or nothing to happen, recognizing eventually the sound and feel of Lance’s hand occasionally tapping against his backside as signs that Lance was stroking himself off right now, hand fisted around the length of his cock that wasn’t buried in Keith’s ass with gleeful fervor. Something deep in the back of Keith’s mind that was still functionally coherent informed him there was something perverse about that, something particularly dirty about only the head of Lance’s cock being inside him right now, and it was only when Lance was finishing with a loud groan, strokes of his hand slowing down as he spilled his orgasm right into Keith’s ass like - like he wasn’t even a person, just a hole waiting to be used, a toy to be filled up with come and whhyyyyy was that hot instead of feeling degrading like it should be? Because nothing could feel degrading at this point, probably. Keith’s only job right now was to be Lance’s beloved pet, to be a good boy and please his master. And from the sound of Lance’s voice praising him and the feel of the fingers gently running through his hair, Keith was certain he’d been a good kitty.

But then, though - Lance was saying something. Keith was trying to keep his hazy focus concentrated on his ass, on the feeling of being stuffed so full of load after load of Lance’s come he could swear it was a physical sensation, like it was stretching him out and bloating him and he was trying to keep his muscles clenched tight enough to stop any more of it from leaking out of his ass and dripping onto his thighs in a slow molasses trail but he couldn’t ignore Lance’s voice, still needed to obey his orders except that Lance was ordering him to come out of it now, to come back to reality and wake up and even though he wanted to cling to this nice fuzzy satisfaction of being a good kitty the words were forcing him out of it, pulling Keith back into his body where without that beautiful glossy fog everything just felt cold and empty and _humiliated_.

But, Lance was still talking. Pulling Keith onto the bed and wrapping them both in a warm blanket, settling Keith in a warm cocoon of blankets and surrounding him in his loving embrace, bodies touching nearly everywhere as Lance drew Keith’s head to rest on his chest so he could stroke his hair the way Keith liked. And he kept taking the entire time, telling Keith that it was okay now, that he was safe and Lance was right there with him and that he should relax into his feelings and cry as much as he needed to. Eventually Keith finally listened and eased into the crash, letting everything drain out of him good bad or otherwise, and when she same and sadness had washed through him all that was left in Keith was peace. A relaxation like no kind he could achieve by drugs or rest, a bliss so subtly euphoric it lasted for hours and hours. And Lance was right there with Keith the entire time, holding him and calling him beautiful.

\--

writing tumblr [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) art.garbage blog [yoyo-dodo](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/) and p

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for a very vague, non D/S related prompt on tumblr that I got like 2 months ago and then ignored until today when I wrote it all at once


End file.
